


This is for you, Idiot

by cjoycoolio



Series: Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gives something to Kageyama that causes him to blush a deep shade of red</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for you, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I decided to take a chance and write. Found on imaginethehaikyukids tumblr.

Kageyama was stretching his limbs by the net so he didn’t see his boyfriend who was in the corner with a sharpie and a ball on his hand. 

"What are you doing, Hinata?" Tanaka asks as he looks over the orange head’s shoulder.

Hinata instantly covers the ball with his body, hiding whatever is that he has written.”Nothing” he states innocently.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. Just get ready to serve soon" Tanaka states before heading towards the court.

Hinata takes the ball out from under him. He then writes one more thing down before holding it to the side that doesn’t have anything on it and walking towards the court.

Everyone was now in their positions. Hinata bounces the ball a bit. He smirks before throwing it in the air and smacking it. “This is for you, idiot” he yells as the ball flies over the net and hits his boyfriend straight in the head. The ball somehow lands in his boyfriend’s arms. Kageyama was ready to yell when something catches his eye. Black writing. He turns the ball over and finds that the side of the ball was covered in it. 

_I love the way you tell me when I’m doing something wrong._

_I love how you smile at me_

_I love how you can make me smile_

_I love how you make me stronger_

There were literally dozens of reasons of why Hinata loves him that covered all over one side of the ball but one particular reason made the boy start to blush a deep shade of red.

_I love the way you love me_

Kageyama literally drops the ball, too stunned to say or do anything. Hinata smiles.

"Oi. What’s wrong with you Kageyama? Are we going to practice or not?" Tanaka states angrily.

Hinata chuckles before walking over to the his frozen boyfriend. “Don’t worry I got this” he says.

Hinata picks up the ball from the ground and lightly tosses it at his boyfriend’s head.....again.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Kageyama yells in annoyance.

Hinata chuckles. “Nothing, just felt like it”

"You idiot. That hurt!" Kageyama says with a glare at his boyfriend

Hinata smiles before kissing the place where the ball hit his boyfriend’s head. “I love you, Idiot”

Kageyama instantly blushes again. “Love you too” he mutters.

"Oi can you two lovebirds stop being lovey-dovey so we can start practice!?" Tsukishima states in an irritated tone.

"Yeah yeah. Just let me get another ball" Hinata states. He then whispers to his boyfriend "This ball is just for you, Idiot" before walking away with the ball to put it safely to the side where the writing wont get ruined. 


End file.
